


1, 16, 17, 32

by GluttonyBiscuits



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Frisk gets their wisdom teeth removed, Gen, Non-Binary Frisk, Slice of Life, Surgery, Wisdom Teeth, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GluttonyBiscuits/pseuds/GluttonyBiscuits
Summary: Frisk is old enough for their wisdom teeth to grow in. Sans accompanies them.
Relationships: Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Frisk & Toriel (Undertale), Sans & Toriel (Undertale)
Kudos: 17





	1, 16, 17, 32

**Author's Note:**

> I just got my wisdom teeth removed, like eight hours ago, and I got bored while I'm recovering. Hope you enjoy this weird ficlet lol

After Monsters gained civil rights and passports to travel almost anywhere they wanted, Toriel gained custody over Frisk legally. So, it was clear to her that she went and took the role of Guardian for the child as they got their wisdom teeth removed.

Frisk was only eleven when they emerged with all the monsters in tow with them to the Surface, and it's been almost five years since then. They're sixteen now, and that meant their wisdom teeth were growing in. Unfortunately they were the person where they couldn't keep theirs in because the pain was too much for them, even with their determination to push through. So, Toriel set up a dentist appointment for her child the following week.

Frisk needed someone to come with them to get their teeth x-rayed and observed, but Toriel had to be at a meeting with Asgore about political matters. The next best person on Frisk's list was Sans, so the teen asked him if it was alright with him. Sans couldn't say no to their face, even after all these years. Plus, he was curious about the procedures himself. Medical surgeries always fascinated him, because humans were organic and had organs that could be damaged fatally. Of course monsters didn't have those, and especially not him and Papyrus since they're skeletons.

Thankfully, everyone working at the clinic were very kind to him and Frisk, and they didn't have any trouble with Sans being a monster. He didn't want to think what would've happened if they weren't.

Sans translated for the dental assistant whenever Frisk had to speak. They rattled off their height and weight, if they were allergic to anything medical or food-related, and how long the pain has lasted. Then, the assistant led Frisk to the machine where it would scan their teeth. Sans wouldn't lie, he was a bit terrified of the thing. It was huge, and moved automatically. And, it made a ton of noise. He didn't show his fear however, and Frisk was doing a great job at being still the whole time.

About twenty seconds later, the dental assistant turned the x-rays off and pulled up the black and white images of Frisk's teeth. Before Frisk had pains and talked about them to Toriel, Sans didn't even know wisdom teeth were a thing. He never really did any more research about them after that, so actually seeing what was happening blew his mind a little. Apparently due to evolutionary reasons, humans had extra four teeth so they could eat quicker or easier, but they didn't need them anymore and most people got rid of them because the teeth that grew hurt them too much. Humans were weird.

The assistant said Frisk's surgery appointment date would be two weeks from now, because one of their teeth grew sideways, or impacted and was brushing against their other molars. So, Frisk had to take medication in order to calm down the nerves before their surgery so it would be less painful.

After a few contracts being lazily signed by Sans and the clinic's address being handed to him, both Frisk and Sans exited the building to tell the news to one extremely worried goat mom.


End file.
